Material to be transported from a loading location to a dumping location is loaded into a side dump system consisting of an elongated tub attached to an elongated frame, such as an 18-wheeler frame, railcar frame, or ship, and is transported to a dumping location for unloading. In the dumping process, the elongated tub is rotated causing the material to dump out of the elongated tub. The forces required to rotate the elongated tub are applied to the ends of the elongated tub. The locations on the ends of the elongated tub where the forces are applied are subject to damage, such as fracturing. Dumping the material without damaging the ends of the elongated tub is a challenge.